Orang Bodoh Itu Tidak Cuma Satu
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Kalau kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah bodoh, berpikir lagi dan ucapkan 'Terima kasih Tuhan ada yang lebih idiot daripada gue.' For "DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015" Challenge. SaboAce friendship.


Ini pagi yang cerah. Dengan burung-burung yang mulai bergemericip dan terbang dari dahan pohon satu ke yang lain, awan-awan tipis melebar bergelung menyusuri langit diarak angin pagi, suara anak-anak bercanda tawa ketika berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan sebenarnya.

Itu bagi yang doyan bangun pagi, dong. Buat yang suka molor, jam setengah tujuh pagi itu lebih asyik untuk bercinta dengan kasur, selimut, guling, bantal dan seseorang. Iya, seseorang. Masa' setan?

Seperti contoh, pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang dengan kulit putih serta luka bakar di mata sebelah kirinya. Ia bernama Sabo dan Sabo bukanlah seorang 'morning person'. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal karena mendengar suara bunyi alarm jam weker yang lumayan keras. Tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai sekitarnya—sebelum sepersekian detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa jam weker berbentuk topi tinggi hitam miliknya itu selalu berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dengan malas, tangannya dia gunakan untuk meraba tempat di depan batang hidungnya sebelum—

'_GYUT.'_

"..." Sabo diam sebentar, sebelum sekali lagi meremas benda yang mengeluarkan suara aneh itu, "_Kok jam wekerku dadi empuk_?" (Kenapa jam wekerku jadi empuk?) tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas hal itu.

"Ngghhh..."

Sabo mendengar suara lenguhan. Sebentar, apa? Lenguhan?

Tangannya masih senantiasa meremas-reman benda empuk itu. Matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan bola mata hitamnya yang indah dan pemandangan berupa paha dan kaki yang selangkangannya dibalut sempak bermotif kobaran api dengan tangan Sabo yang meremas-remas tonjolan di balik sempak itu.

Sabo diam membatu, namun tangannya tidak berhenti. Lenguhan orang bersempak motif kobaran api itu semakin keras dan, "Ngh—Ah!"

Pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya kini basah dan terasa lengket. Sempak sialan itu ikut basah. Sabo menjerit.

"_ASU KOWE_, ACEEEEE!" (ANJING KAU, ACEEEE!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orang Bodoh Itu Tidak Cuma Satu**

**Pairing : Sabo/Portgas D. Ace (friendship)**

**Disclaimer : One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda. FF (c) me**

**Warnings : BAHASA JAWA NGOKO. Lots of insult words. ****Ficlet****. AU. School-life. Teen-Life.**

**For "DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015" Challenge.**

**Enjoy~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kampret. Asu. Babijing. Ngepeeettt!" umpatan tak terhenti keluar dari bibir Sabo. Ia menyikat giginya dengan cepat dan ganas, jadi kadang umpatannya tidak terdengar jelas.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan bintik matahari di pipinya yang juga sedang menyikat gigi di samping Sabo menitikkan air mata, "_Kudune seng misuh-misuh kuwi aku, dudu kowe, Coeg_!" ("Harusnya yang misuh-misuh itu aku, bukan kamu, Coeg!") tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi selangkangannya, "_Kesel yo kesel, tur 'barang'ku ojo mbok tabok! Mengko nek aku impoten, kowe kudu tanggung jawab_!" (Kesal sih kesal, tapi 'barang'ku jangan kau pukul! Kalau aku impoten, kau harus tanggung jawab!)

"_Matane tanggung jawab! Mbok kiro iki salahe sopo_?!" (Matamu itu tanggung jawab! Kau kira ini salah siapa?!) Sabo sewot, sampai-sampai busa pasta giginya berhamburan ke wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu—Ace, Portgas D. Ace namanya.

"_Seng cetho dudu salahku, lah, nek aku impoten_~" (Yang jelas ini bukan salahku kalau aku impoten~) Ace mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Lha sopo seng ngomongke kowe impoten opo ora? Aku ngomongke tanganku seng wes reget gegoro kowe ngacengan esuk-esuk, Kepret! Lagian kowe ngopo ngaceng barang_?!" ("Ya memang siapa yang ngomongin kamu kena impoten apa nggak?") Sabo sewot part 2 lagi-lagi eluar.

Ace mengumur mulutnya dengan air kemudian ia tumpahkan ke wastafel, "_Ketoke gegoro aku ngimpi ngono kuwi karo_..." ("Kelihatannya gegara aku bermimpi melakukan _itu _dengan…") pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya, memandang Sabo sebentar dan kemudan melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memasang senyum najong, "_Ah, yowes. Ngomong wae nyet aku seng salah._ Hahahaha." ("Ah, sudahlah. Bilang saja kalau aku memang yang salah. Hahahahaha.")

Sabo menaikkan alisnya, "_Ngopo, sih? __Nggilani. __Ah, yowes. Selak telat mangkat sekolah_." (Apaan, sih? Menjijikkan. Ah, sudahlah. Nanti malah terlambat masuk sekolah.)

Dan mereka pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan segera mengguyur tubuh mereka. Keluar, memakai seragam sekolah SMA One Piece—kemeja putih dengan celana kain hitam kotak-kotak—dan melahap sarapan mereka berupa sandwich, omelet, bacon dan susu coklat buatan Sabo.

Dan kembali tertidur setelah sarapan.

Idiot memang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMA One Piece bisa dibilang sekolahnya para berandalan kota Grand Line. Sekolahnya lumayan besar dengan lapanga olahraga yang cukup luas. Bangunannya terlihat kusam dan banyak sekali retak di sana-sini. Belum lagi beberapa kaca pecah dan berlubang. Jangan lupa bendera sekolah yang—entah kenapa—dicat hitam kelam dengan gambar tengkorak disilang terpampang di badan bendera. Oh, sekalian saja kita sorot beberapa siswa—apakah itu siswa?!—yang wajah dan gaya berpakaiannya amburadul tak tahu aturan. Whoaa, predikat sekolah preman memang cocok, sih, disandang SMA ini.

Dan begitu kau masuk ke koridornya, kau hanya bisa melihat siswa-siswi menyeramkan sedang minum-minum, menggencet anak lain, atau malah asyik tiduran di lantai.

Kini kita sorot kelas 3-6, alias kelas paling bermasalah di angkatan kelas 3. Itu kelas Ace dan Sabo.

Begitu pintu kelas dibuka, kau bisa melihat seisi kelas hanya beberapa kursi dan meja yang diisi oleh siswa-siswi tertentu, tak lupa coretancoretan aneh di segala penjuru kelas.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kelas dimulai pukul tujuh pagi tadi.

Tentu saja mereka telat. Pakai banget.

Sabo dan Ace hanya bisa pasang senyum najong ketika Ibu Guru Dadan selaku wali kelas memasang muka gahar dan penggaris kayu panjang sudah siap di tangannya yang besar, "_Ngopo podho telat, Cah_?" ("Kenapa pada terlambat, bocah-bocah?"

"_Sakjane mau ora arep telat, lho, Bu! Lha pas arep mangkat mau tetiba ngantuk, yowes awake dhewe lanjut turu wae_." ("Sebenarnya tadi nggak akan telat, lho, Bu! Tapi pas mau berangkat tadi kami mengantuk, jadi ya kami lanjut tidur saja.") Ace menjawab dengan ceria.

Sabo hanya mengangguk, "_Ho'oh, Bu. Mau sakjane tangine esuk, lho. Wes adus karo sarapan barang malah. Yo mung kebablasen turu wae~_" ("Iya, Bu. Sebenarnya tadi kita bangun pagi, lho. Sudah mandi dan sarapan malahan. Tapi ya kebablasan tidur saja~")

"_Piye nek sekalian wae kowe-kowe turune bablas ra tangi-tangi_?" ("Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja kalian kebablasan tidur dan tidak bangun-bangun?") Ibu Dadan tersenyum jelek, dan kemudian penggaris maha suci miliknya pun menyabet kedua bokong pemuda itu, "_KONO NGOSEK WC_!" ("SANA BERSIHKAN WC!")

Dan kedua pemuda tampan itu pun hanya ngeloyor pergi dengan sedkit lari-lari sembari memegangi bokong mereka yang cenat-cenut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketahuilah bahwa penampilan SMA One Piece seribu kali lebih indah dariada toilet mereka. Tempat pembuangan sampah saja masih merupakan sebutan terhormat kalau dibandingkan dengan toilet ini. Hitam di mana-mana. Tikus got bahkan punya keluarga di sana. Kecoak saja bisa punya pesta sendiri di wastafel. Dan jangan pernah biarkan hidungmu mencium bau busuk klosetnya kalau kau masih mau hidup lebih lama.

Kalau semisal ini sekolah normal, orang-orang tidak akan pernah sudi menjejakkan kaki mereka di sini. Jagankan orang lain, siswa SMAnya saja ogah memakai toiletnya.

"_Iki salahmu_." ("Ini salahmu.") Sabo berdecak.

"_Aku meneh. Kan awake dhewe turu bareng! Salah bareng-bareng no_!" ("Aku lagi. Kita 'kan tidur bareng! Salah bareng juga, dong!") Ace membela diri.

Sabo berdecak lagi, di tangan mereka kini sudah tersedia alat tempur berupa tongkat pel, ember, lap kumal dan obat pel.

"…_Aku ra sudi ngeresiki panggon nggilani iki._" ("…Aku tidak sudi membersihkan tempat menjijikkan ini.") Ace memandang dengan jijik. Sabo mengangguk.

"_Colut wae yok_?" ("Bolos saja, yuk?")

Dan mereka pun bolos dan pergi ke warung makan di samping sekolah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul setengah satu siang mereka kembali ke kelas. Ini saatnya istirahat siang.

"_Kowe mau podho colut tho, Cah_?" ("Kalian tadi bolos, ya?") itu Koala, salah satu siswi kelas 3-6 yang juga merupakan ketua kelas, tetangga dan teman main Sabo dan Ace dari kecil. Berbadan indah dengan rambut coklat pendek dan wajah cantik nan imut.

Sabo dan Ace mendongak—mereka sedang asyik di lantai belakang kelas dengan posisi Sabo duduk bersandar pada tembok dan Ace yang tiduran dan menjadikan paha Sabo sebagai bantalnya, "Yoi." Keduanya menjawab serempak.

Koala terkekeh, "Bu Dadan _mau nggoleki mubengi sekolah padahal. Lha kowe kie yo wagu. Arep angkat malah bali turu. Podho begadang po_?" ("Bu Dadan tadi mencari kalian sampai muteri sekolah padahal. Kalian lagian aneh. Mau berangkat malah balik tidur. Pada begadang memangnya?")

Mereka tergelak, "_Salahe dhewe! Ah, dudu begadang, sih. Luwih penere sih tangi super kesukken dadine malah ngantuk_." ("Salah sendiri! Ah, bukan begadang juga, sih. Lebih tepatnya sih bangun super kepagian, jadinya malah ngantuk.") Dan wajah Sabo berubah jadi masam.

Ace mengulurkan jemarinya ke wajah Sabo, memaksa kepala Sabo memandang ke bawah, tempatnya tiduran, "_Yo, sori. Aku seng salah._" ("Ya, sori, aku yang salah, deh.") Ace memasang tampang anak anjing yang sedih jikalau dimarahi sang majikan.

"_Ono opo, tah_?" ("Ada apa, sih?") Koala kepo sendiri.

"_Oh, kuwi… Mau Sabo ra sengojo ngeki aku col_—Hmph!" ("Oh, itu… Tadi Sabo tidak sengaja memberiku _handj_—Hmph!") tanpa babibu, mulut Ace langsung dibekap oleh Sabo.

"_Ora ono opo-opo kok! Sempak asu! Rasah ngomong seng ora-ora, 'Jingan_!" ("Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Sempak anjing! Tidak usah bicara yang bukan-bukan, 'Jingan!'")

Koala diam sebentar, memandang Sabo dan Ace bergantian, dan tak lama senyum mengembang, "Oh." Dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

Sabo panik, "_Eh, sek. Koala? Sek, ketoke kowe salah paham, hoi_!" ("Eh, sebentar. Koala? Sebentar, kelihatannya kau salah paham, hoi!")

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pak Shanks yang super ganteng dengan rambut merah terang yang juga menjabat sebagai guru Antropologi SMA One Piece untuk anak kelas 3 hanya tersenyum mengerikan, "_Cah-cah pekok iki niat sekolah opo ora, sih_? _Ketoke saben pelajaranku kok malah kelonan ngene kie_?" ("Bocah-bocah idiot ini niat sekolah atau tidak, sih? Kelihatannya setiap di maple yang kuajar kok mereka malah tidur sambil pelukan begini?")

Nami sang wakil ketua kelas 3-6 hanya berpangku tangan, "_Neng pelajaran liyane yo turu og, _Pak._ Tenang wae, rasah tersinggung, _Pak." ("Di pelajaran lainnya juga tidur kok, Pak. Tidak usah merasa tersinggung.")

Kini Sabo dan Ace sedang tidur siang dengan posisi Sabo memeluk Ace dalam dekapannya dan Ace menenggelamkan diri dalam dada Sabo,

"_HOI, HOMO PEKOK. TANGI_!" ("HOI, HOMO IDIOT! BANGUN!")

Dan tendangan kaki Pak Shanks melayang keras ke bokong mereka—lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ketoke aku butuh pijet bokong_." ("Kelihatannya aku butuh pijat bokong.") Ace berjalan sambil mengelus bokongnya pelan.

Sabo ikutan mengelus bokongnya, "_Perasaan wae opo bokong kita iki seksi banget nganti dadi sasaran guru terus, yo_?" "(Perasaan saja atau bokong kita ini sebegitu seksinya sampai selalu jadi sasaran guru terus, ya?")

Ace mengangguk, "_He'em kuwi. Mesti gegoro bokong kita seksi bohay_." ("Iya itu. Pasti karena bokong kita seksi bohay.")

"Hahaha, _cocote, koyo bawulan wae_." ("Hahaha, cocote, seperti cewek murahan saja kau.")

"_Contonge, filter, Coeg_! Hahahaha!" ("Cocote, filter, Coeg!")

"_Dadi? Pie nek mengko tekan ngomah lan rampung adus langsung pijet_?" ("Jadi? Gimana pas nanti sampai rumah dan selesai mandi langsung pijet?") Ace menyarankan.

"Hmm… _Dompetku lagi kosong. Nganggo duitmu_?" (Hm… Dompetku sedang kosong. Pakai uangmu dulu?) Sabo mengejek dompetnya yang memang bernasib ngenes.

Ace memasang tampang 'plis-deh-Sabo-lo-pinter-dikit-kek' yang membuat Sabo sebal, "_Matane, sok sugih. Yo mijetine gentian. Aku mijeti kowe, terus kowe mijeti aku. Ngono_." ("Matanya, sok kaya banget. Ya gentian pijetnya. Aku mijetin kamu, terus kau mijetin aku. Begitu.")

Sabo bergidik, "_Asu, mengko nek aku ngaceng, kowe seng tak'kon nyepong_." ("Anjing, kalau aku nanti ereksi, kau bakal kusuruh jadi yang kasih _blowjob_.)

"_Aku sih oke-oke wae_." ("Aku, sih, oke-oke saja.")

"HAH?!"

"_Yo kan kowe koncoku, mung nyepong yo oke-oke wae_~" ("Ya 'kan kau temanku, kalau cuma blowjob sih aku oke-oke saja.") Ace nyengir.

"…._Ketoke aku salah milih konco_…" ("….Kelihatannya aku salah memilih teman…") Sabo berjalan menjauh.

Ace mendekat dan langsung merangkul pundak Sabo, "_Rapopo, aku tetep tresno kowe, kok_." ("Taka pa-apa. Aku tetap cinta kamu, kok.")

"_Njir_, koyo homo!" ("Njir, kayak homo!") Sabo langsung melepaskan diri dari Ace.

Ace nyengir tambah lebar, "_Aku homo nggo kowe thog kok_!" ("Aku homo cuma buat kau saja, kok!")

Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan aneh. Dan seketika…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan merekapun tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang idiot.

Well, setidaknya kalau kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah bodoh, berpikir lagi dan ucapkan 'Terima kasih Tuhan ada yang lebih idiot daripada gue.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**


End file.
